The present invention relates to an electromagnetic valve actuating apparatus for opening and closing a valve such as an intake valve or an exhaust valve of an internal combustion engine.
A Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. H09(1997)-60512 discloses an electromagnetic valve actuating system including an armature and an armature shaft (or valve stem) which are fastened together through a two-split cotter.